


In the Mind of Mother

by toonphile



Series: Ducktales Incest Collection [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode: s02e21 Timephoon!, F/M, Incest, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile
Summary: Della punishes Louie for his actions in Timephoon.
Relationships: Della Duck/Louie Duck
Series: Ducktales Incest Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483973
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	In the Mind of Mother

Louie usually isn’t afraid of his mom; if he was being honest, she isn’t that scary of a person. He’s never had a real reason to fear her, either. But right now? 

He’s fucking terrified. 

She had dragged him off after what he did with the Time Tub, grip on his arm tight. He thought he could hear Scrooge’s voice calling after them, but Louie can only focus his mom’s back as she led him down the hallway, pace quick and angry. 

He really wants to beg for forgiveness, but Louie holds his tongue because he feels like it would only make her angrier. When they reach her room, she grabs the door handle tightly, dragging Louie into the room, and borderline slams the door closed. 

“What were you thinking?!”

“Mom, I-”

“No! You’re not going to talk your way out of this one! I watched your brothers blink out of existence! What if that was irreversible? Did you ever think about that?”

“Mom, please! I’m sorry, r-really! Just let me make it up to you, please.” 

“How, Louie?” Louie can hear the angry dissipate from her voice slightly, and Louie hopes he can reach some sort of agreement with her.

“W-Whatever punishment you see fit, I guess.” He says, hands in his pockets, looking down at the floor to avoid eye contact. There’s silence between them for a bit, before Louie braves a glance up at her. 

And she’s making a face. One that Louie’s been noticing she’s been making for the past couple of weeks. It usually only lasts a couple of seconds, but it’s much longer here. 

It only seems to happen whenever she looks at him or Huey or Dewey. Never at Scrooge, or Beakley, or even Donald. Only them. It’s a strange cross between affection and guilt. Affection, he can understand. But guilt? He wonders, why would she feel guilty looking at her kids? At first, he thought it was because she left them, but again she never looks at the others like that. Just Huey, Dewey and Louie. So he has every right to question it, because it’s just strange.

He doesn’t have time to think it over any more, because Della’s moving now, sitting down on the bed and facing away from him. Louie takes a step forward, but dares not to go any further, scared of what his mom might say if he tries to move any closer to her. 

“Louie. Come here.” 

Louie waddles over, uncertain about this now. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so willing to be punished. 

She instructs him in front of her, and since he’s short, his at eye level with her crouch. He really doesn’t like where this is going. 

Before Louie could react, the back of his head is being grabbed, and he’s being shoved into his Mom’s…

Louie struggles, able to remove where his _face_ was shoved in his Mom’s _pussy_ , and is about to yell at his Mom before-

He sees her face. And he. He can’t do this. H-he can’t-

Her face is cold, no kindness at all. And Louie just wants to shrink into a ball and die, because his mother shouldn’t be looking at him like that, right? That’s. Not a thing that’s supposed to happen, right? He’s so used to Donald’s method of fond but stern, that this frigid anger is so foreign to him. 

“Louie, this is your punishment. If you don’t accept it, I can think of something much _worse._ ” Louie freezes at that. What could possibly be worse than this? He can feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, but he swallows down the sob that’s threatening to make its way up his throat as he scoots forward, closer to. To. 

He doesn’t want to think about it, so he lets his Mom grip the back of his again, fingers tight around his feathers, she pulls him in close, till he can’t deny what’s in front of him, what his current reality is. 

“Go on.” And Louie. He can’t really escape this, can he? He’s stuck. So shyly, tentatively, he licks it, and he can feel his stomach roll from what he’s being forced to do. 

His mom pushes his face closer to it, and it makes Louie feel nauseous. Louie feels like he’s outside of his body, like he’s not even there. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s there for, how long he’s being forced to do this. He doesn’t remember, really, because his chosen to repress. 

Louie comes back to himself later, after his mom had put him to bed. And that’s when he lets himself feel, emotions racking over his body, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

He doesn’t want to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> d...della thats not how you punish your kid. requested by an anonymous user on tumblr, thank you for requesting!!
> 
> follow me on twitter @incestlyao3 and while requests are closed, my request tumblr is incestlyrequests.


End file.
